Crossing Lines
by Kathryn Euler
Summary: Carolyn Morgenstern is surprised to find herself in a new world of vampires. maybe one-shot. Please Review! I do now own the TMI or VA.


**Hi! Disclaimer: Vampire Academy is by Richelle Mead and the Mortal Instruments is by Cassandra Clare. And so are all the characters. The exception in Carolyn Morgenstern(The story will be written in her POV) but she is majorly based of other characters by Cassie Clare. As for Jacob Zeklos the vampire, well, Jacob was in the TMI books, this is the same one, but I gave him a last name. Might be a one-shot. Takes place after Mortal War. A bit OOC on one person.**

My name is Carolyn Morgenstern. I am a shadowhunter, illegitimate daughter of Valentine Morgenstern. I am clueless on my mother. I am hidden away, traveling around...having fun. The only time I recall having the slightest bit of connection with the Clave is my participation in the Mortal War. I fought with Raphael Santiago, and his friend Jacob Zeklos. Me and Raphael were banded together with the rune my 'sister' had created. I do know something about myself though, like my brother, I had demon blood, probably in a different fashion then him though, I suspect my blood was _replaced_. Unlike him, I am holding it back. But holding things back never help. The demons don't even bother me. And worse of all in my life, I was in love with Raphael Santiago.

He, unlike most vampires didn't have the stereo-type. Like cackling, gangly, laughing type. Kay, he was a little short, but I too, was kind a short. Though were both just hitting right under the average line. Before the Mortal War, I had lived with my brother-Johnathan-he didn't tell Valentine about me. Or so I think. But at the age of 15, dating the head of the Manhattan clan may have been to much for me. Because one time, I dumped him.

It happened, when I met his dead parents. He never wanted me to know-but I insisted I know. And then I knew that he was a shadowhunter. The thought killed me-he, Raphael Santiago had purposely turned from a Shadowhunter to a vampire, and that's when I left. It was simple really, glaring at him, then leaving. It was the classical breakup-guy does something wrong, girl dumps them. But this one dragged me a lot farther then that. I literally ran right out of Hotel Dumort-the place a visited sometimes for Raphael. But sadly it was a midnight breakup-another classic-therefore I was followed. I realized that pretty easily. But it was Jacob who rested his arm on my shoulder. "What happened?" he whispered ominously, it was taunting, and I was tempted to answer-so I did, "Uh...I just broke up with Raphael" He nodded as if he's dealt with heartbroken teenage girls before. Acting like we'd known each other for the centuries he lived. "Why?"he questioned me-he used that same voice, and I realized that he was using magic on me, generally it normally worked on humans, older vampires could preform it on others, but not me. But I just let my walls down and let him take me. I wanted my mind on something else. "A secret..." I looked up at him he was a lot taller then me-so it was awkward-"I secret he should have told me but didn't." If said flatly. Jacob laughed, I tried harder to let him compel me away, it kind of worked.

"Then I better tell you something."

"Oh?" I answered him feeling bored.

"Well, my brother was a part of a Russian clan. It was very small, in fact only thirteen people were in the clan. Ivashkov, Dashkov, Dragonmir and more. They were a really nice clan, they kept the Clave up to date on everything happening in Downworld. And I think I'm the only one that remembers them now, and what happened to them. They were blessed by an angel-to become a somewhat holy race of vampires. They were mortal, drank blood, slightly pale. But they could speak the name of God, use holy water and crosses, they could enter churches. And best, they could survive in the sunlight. Even more, they all specialized on some sort of magic. Earth, water, fire and air. For that, they were holy. Eventually they left the Clave-letting them think the clan to be dead. But they really held a new society. They called themselves the Moroi. But one of them-a Ivankov, decided to turn, he longed to rule over humans. Rather then the others who kept them around safely-well fed kept and dressed-and in the process he purposely drained a human. He returned his own blood back expecting a new born Moroi, but nothing happened. Instead he started changing, his eyes turned red, his skin got pale and he became a savage, evil creature-far worse then I am now. My brother fended him off and they never saw him again. But they found that the Moroi that purposely kill humans become what they call Strigoi. The Strigoi were immortal-but damned unholy. No churches, sun, crosses, love, or even magic for them. Instead they could mind control you by the looks of the eye, their strength and speed was formidable, there bites were more addictive. But the biggest difference between the Moroi and Strigoi is this; the Moroi are to be born, the Strigoi are to be made. And so, they found Strigoi population increasing slowly. Generation by generation people were being Turned purposefully and forcefully. Until a Moroi had children with a human. Dhampirs. They were faster and stronger than humans and were half vampires. They looked like humans but were powerful. The ended up as Gaurdians. They trained all there lives to be assigned to Moroi and prevent Strigoi from taking over. "

"Oookay..." I said, standing up, "Nice fairytale, but I think I have other things to do."

He smiled with amusement, "That, darling, was not a fairytale." And all I got from him was an address, directing me to a boarding school in Montana called 's


End file.
